


Gift

by starry_kitsune



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_kitsune/pseuds/starry_kitsune
Summary: It is the festive time of the year, and the Naerth's enjoy celebrating the holiday together in their home. Warm snacks and music make the festivities unforgettable.
Relationships: Davkis, Devkis/Dax'livan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Gift

Snow had settled on the ground outside overnight. The waves of white still in the morning sun, reflecting the pure peace of the day. Devkis stood in the kitchen looking out the window, her gaze moving over the mounds of snow. Her husband sat by the fireplace, strumming a cittern for the kids. They sat on the couch across from him, leaning on each other as they listened to their father’s song.

Devkis picked up the basket of lussebullar and carried it into the family room. The kids scooted apart and let her sit between them, each grabbing a lussebullar from it instantly. She set the basket of pastries at her feet. “I believe its time for our annual story?”

The eleven-year-olds nodded in unison, mouths full of the pastries. Dax finished up his song, set the cittern down, and walked over to the bookshelf full of different books. Most were spell books or books on different types of plants. One was offset from the rest, it held dry samples of Devkis’s studies, and was high up so the kids wouldn’t get it. Poisonous plants resided in it, though he assumed that in their dried-out states they weren’t as potent anymore. His hand moved to grab the book he and Devkis had scavenged from her oldJ home back in Lakewood.

“No Daddy! We want a story from your adventures!” Astrid shouted. She took another bite from her lussebullar when her brother chipped in in agreement. They were both bouncing on the couch, shaking the furniture.

“What do you think, Dev?” Dax asked, a smile on his face. “What one would we tell?” He walked over to his family, leaning down to pick up one of the pastries for himself. He took a bite and relished in the sweet flavor of it. Devkis’s baking always seemed to get better every year.

She thought for a moment, trying to think of something age appropriate for the kids to hear about their adventures. “How about the one where I was a princess for a day?”

“No way we’ve heard that one already!” Daxon leaned into his mom some more. “We want action, or stealth!” He leaned over and nabbed another pastry.

“Murder!” Astrid exclaimed, leaning forward to make eye contact with her brother. “Or assinations!”

Dax snorted, almost choking on his lussebullar. He coughed some, trying to regain his composure, though the same couldn’t be said for his wife. Her face was in her hands, her shoulders shaking, but he could see the corners of her mouth pointed upward, and her face turning red. That child of theirs. Says spells perfectly but can’t seem to get other words down right.

“That’s on you,” Devkis lowered her hands, her face still red as a smile pulled her features. She made direct eye contact with the half-drow. 

“Not true, I’m sure in recent years you’ve killed more people than I have.” Dax sat on the edge of the couch, his daughter leaning into him. “Besides, murder isn’t really a festive kind of story.”

“Agreed. So, maybe we’ll think of one later to tell you.” Devkis glanced at the small tree in the corner. “Do you guys want to open your presents?”

“Yes!” The kids shouted in unison. Devkis chuckled as Dax got up and walked over to the tree. He picked up the two boxes from underneath and brought them back, handing one to each kid.

“Now before you open those, your momma and I want you to know that this year, we decided that your old enough to have these things yourself.” Dax sat down next to his son. “You’re growing up so fast and we can’t protect you forever.”

“Thank you, momma, thank you daddy!” The kids chimed in unison again before ripping into the boxes. Astrid was the first to get into hers and let out a squeal as she pulled out a personalized, hand written spell book.

The front was gold leafed with the word ‘Spells’ across it, and the leather had been stained a deep gray. An amber stone had been studded to the middle. She opened it up to find all the spells written in her mother’s handwriting, in order from easy cantrips to the most difficult of spells. There were even blank pages mixed in for notes and more spells if she wished to add them. A gold feathered quill was tied to the front.

Daxon gasped when he got his open. His hand delicately reaching in and pulling out a unique dagger. The blade itself was polished to a silvery sheen; his name engraved in elven at the base. The handle was black, wrapped in leather with a ruby capping the grip. He held the blade up and glanced to Devkis, who nodded in approval, the scar from four years ago nonexistent on her face.

Astrid hugged her mother, hopped off the couch, and rushed to the table where Devkis usually did her studies. Devkis smiled and followed her, showing her the different things within the bindings of the spell book, pulling a forget-me-not out and placing it in the book for her daughter to press.

Dax got out his own dagger, showing Daxon safe ways to hold it without holding the grip, and different ways to stab at an attacker, promising to show him how to throw it when the weather warmed up, the thought of Devkis seeing them throw knives in the house sending shivers down his spine. Only one healing potion was needed, and Dax was the one who needed it.

~

The kids had gone to bed tired from their exciting day. Dax sat by the fireplace, once again strumming the cittern while Devkis sat beside him singing. He was the only one who had ever heard her sing, despite his pleas that her voice was beautiful, that she should sing more often, but he didn’t push it, afraid she would stop altogether. 

The fire was warming her soul, feeding the energy inside her, and she was happy to share that with Dax. He leaned over and pecked her cheek. She nuzzled into his neck, making it harder to play the instrument. He sat it down and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers.

They sat like that for a while, enjoying each other’s company, before Devkis broke the silence. “I still need to give you your gift.” She broke away from the embrace and walked over to the tree. She picked up a small, box ornament she hung on there last night and brought it back. She sat beside him, noticing a small box already in his hand.

He handed his to her first, eager for her to open it. She laughed a bit and pulled the string off the box and removing the lid. Her eyes lit up when they fell on a fiery topaz pendant on a golden base with a matching chain. It was nearly the same color as the Blessings of Sune from Rockpointe. He reached over, taking it from the box and putting it on her. She immediately felt a burst of heat radiate in her chest before spreading over her body. She felt like she could go outside and still be warm.

“How, where did you get something like this?”

“Rockpointe. On my last job there they were selling these as an alternative to the blessing.” He chuckled seeing her disdain at the mention of that potion. “It’s made from an enchanted topaz, and is very easy to charge.”

Devkis wrapped her arms around his neck, and her own body heat warmed him up more than the fire behind them. He held her close, taking in the scent of the lussebullars she made that morning. They were sweet, but not as sweet as her.

“Thank you,” she kissed his cheek before pulling back from the hug. She shoved the box from the tree into his hands, excitement all over her face.

Dax untied the string on the box and it unfolded itself to reveal a forget-me-not sealed in resin. He picked it up and a small, silver chain fell from it, a cuff on the other end. It was adjusted perfectly to fit on his ear, and Devkis helped him put it on.

“I love you so much,” she said to him, taking his hand in hers. “I’m so happy I met you, even if you are danger prone.” She squeezed his hand tighter. “If you hadn’t been around, I think my life would have been much different.”

“I could say the same about you. Do you think it was destiny that brought us together?”

“I was going to say it was an evil dragon wanting to take over the world,” she stopped, laughing some as she took his other hand in hers. “But I like yours better.” 

She glanced up, and Dax’s eyes followed, blushing some as her tail was above them, holding some mistletoe just like their first Jule together. Their eyes locked again. “Isn’t that stuff poisonous?” He made her laugh, gods he loved that laugh so much.

“Only if you eat it, which we aren’t doing this time.” She had a bit of scolding in her voice, her hands squeezing his tighter.

“I’m not the one who left the berries on the table.”

“I’m not the one who randomly ate berries without knowing what they were.” She leaned closer and pressed her lips against his. He kissed back, knowing that she won, this time. His heart still skipped a beat when they kissed like this, it was something he hoped would never stop.

She was the first one to pull away, pressing her forehead against his. “Forever.” She whispered, her eyes closing to feel his presence. 

“Forever.” He whispered back, his own eyes closing.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little festive one shot for the holidays.


End file.
